1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the measuring devices and measurement of anatomical pathologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to accurately measure the dimensions of anatomical structures is of vital importance. In many cases, the anatomical geometry defines the treatment. A small object, small hole, or short length of anatomical pathology can go untreated because it has little to no clinical significance. Larger objects, holes, and longer length of anatomical pathology may lead to adverse clinical outcomes.
Additionally, many anatomical pathologies are treated with devices, including implantable devices, that are sized to fit the pathology. Knowledge of the specific size of the pathology aids the selection of an appropriately sized treatment device. Using trial and error techniques to determine the proper size of an implantable treatment device undesirably prolongs the surgical procedure, and fitting and removing improperly sized devices often further traumatizes the already-injured anatomical site.
Existing devices do not easily measure tunnel defects in soft tissue within body structures. Tunnel defects can be found in the heart (e.g., patent foramen ovale (PFO), left atrial appendage, mitral valve prolapse, aortic valve defects). Tunnel defects can be found through out the vascular system (e.g., venous valve deficiency, vascular disease, vulnerable plaque, aneurysms (e.g., neurovascular, abdominal aortic, thoracic aortic, peripheral). Tunnel defects can be found in non vascular systems (e.g., stomach with GERD, prostate, lungs).
A device for measuring the width of a distended defect in tissue is disclosed. The device has a longitudinal axis. The device can have a first elongated member. The first elongated member can be configured to expand away from the longitudinal axis. The device can have a second elongated member. The first elongated member can be opposite with respect to the longitudinal axis to the second elongated member. The second elongated member can be configured to expand away from the longitudinal axis. The device can have a lumen, for example, in a catheter. The device can have a porous cover on the lumen.
A method for sizing a tunnel defect. The method can include inserting a measurement tool into the tunnel defect. The method can include distending the tunnel defect into a distended configuration. The method can include measuring the tunnel defect in the distended configuration. Distending can include radially expanding the measurement tool. Measuring can include bending the first measuring wire around a front lip of the tunnel defect. Measuring can include emitting a contrast fluid in the tunnel defect.